hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Chet Morton (Original)
Chester "Chet" Morton Jr.The Hardy Boys #170 Kickoff to Danger is a plump boy with a round, freckled face who loves to eat and is rarely without a snack.The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1959) p7 He lives on a farm about a mile out of Bayport. Chet attends Bayport High with the Hardys where he is on the school football team with them.The Hardy Boys #8 The Mystery of Cabin Island (1966), p2The Hardy Boys #32 The Crisscross Shadow (revised text) (1969), pages 33-37. Chet Morton is also brother to Iola Morton, son to Mr. & Mrs. Morton and Great-Grandson of Ezekiel Morton who was known as honorary Chief Wallapatookunk (Eat-a-Whole-Moose) of the Pashunk tribe of North American Indians. The Hardy Boys #32 The Crisscross Shadow (revised text) (1969), pages 43-44 Chet also owns a bull terrier called Spud. The Hardy Boys #37 “The Ghost At Skeleton Rock (revised text)” (1966), pages 20-21 Personality Chet has an aversion to danger, but the Hardy boys can always count on his help when when the going gets tough during their investigations.The Hardy Boys #20 Mystery of the Flying Express (1970) page 23 He has even saved Frank and Joe several times. Chet has had several different hobbies, ranging from making fly fishing lures The Hardy Boys #34 ''The Hooded Hawk Mystery (1954) to taking a summer film course.The Hardy Boys #52 The Shattered Helmet (1973) Amongst his friends, Chet was often thought of as the practical joker of the group, pulling pranks like putting a fish in Frank Hardy's desk.The Hardy Boys #6 The Shore Road Mystery (1928) Of course, Chet would usually end up with the figurative "pie in his face" because the intended victim would find the item first and place it where Chet was not expecting it, or the friends would team up to get even. Skills and abilities Chet is a good cook, and when he and his friends go camping together he is usually the one who handles the meal preparation. He is also adept at managing a kitchen.The Hardy Boys #33 The Yellow Feather Mystery Chet, although plump, enjoys sporting activities, including football, water polo, and archery. He is a member of the Bayport High football team, and plays center.The Hardy Boys #170 Kickoff to Danger He is skilled at water polo, being the best player in high school water polo.The Hardy Boys #59 Night of the Werewolf page 66 Chet proved himself as a skilled archer; when he visted a Mohawk village in the Adirondacks, he competed in an archery contest, and managed to hit the bull's-eye every time, and did better then anyone else.The Hardy Boys #59 Night of the Werewolf page 135 Vehicles Chet owns a bright yellow jalopy he calls The Queen.The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1959) p6 Chet also owns a tent trailer, in which he has taken his friends on camping trips.The Hardy Boys #50 Danger on Vampire Trail Media Appearances Chet Morton has made appearances 4 times in The Hardy Boys media universe. He first appeared in the 1967 pilot, The Hardy Boys: The Mystery of the Chinese Junk, where he was portrayed by Stephen Jahn. He also was a regular cast member in the 1969-1971 cartoon series, The Hardy Boys, where he was voiced by Dal McKennon, though in this show he was known as Chubby Morton. He then made two appearances in the 1977-1979 series, The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries, as portrayed by Gary Springer, in the episodes "The Mystery of Witches Hollow" and "The Mystery of the Flying Courier". Chet made one more appearance in the 1995 The Hardy Boys series in the episode "The Curse", as portrayed by Mark Lutz. References Category:Characters Category:Digest characters Category:Male characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Single characters Category:Misc book characters Category:Original characters Category:Friends of The Hardy Boys